


Proximity

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Miles To Go [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Everybody Talks Too Much, Infidelity Outside of an Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationship (Dean/Roman), Oral Sex, POV: First Person Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Rimming, Roleplay Logs, Rope Bondage, Safe Word - Not Used, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Undernegotiated Kink Scene, consentual kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: A while after their first encounter, AJ asks Dean out for drinks. Surely this time it won't be quite as intense as their first night getting to know each other. Turns out that alcohol doesn't exactly improve Dean's self-control.





	

It's a couple of days before AJ sees Dean again, as they're on pretty different training schedules. He's a little pleased when he catches Dean on the way to leave that night. "Hey, champ. Good work today." It sounds dumb as soon as it leaves his mouth, but at least it started the conversation.

Dean laughs and stops to chat with the man. "Hey there Styles. You've been doing pretty good out there yourself country boy." He leans into AJ’s space a little.

AJ grins, running a hand through his hair to push it back out of his eyes. "Thanks. You got time for drinks tonight?" He asks casually, not assuming that 'drinks' will get as intense as last time. "We could go out if you wanted. I need to pay you back for your bottle from last time."

Dean looks around and then nods, "You asking me out AJ?" Dean asks with a smirk as he casually picks his finger through one of AJ’s belt loops and tugging the man forward a little playfully.

AJ's eyes instinctively glance up and down the hallway, but it's a quiet evening and they appear to be alone. "Maybe?" He teases, letting Dean draw him closer. "I'd like to spend more time with you. Doesn't have to be a repeat of last time, but I certainly wouldn't say no to some company tonight."

Dean plays around with pursing his lips and pretending to have to think about it. "Well alright. Why don't you show me a bit of that southern hospitality you're always going on about." Dean replies with a smirk and devilish twinkle in his eye.

The look on Dean's face sends little shivers down AJ's spine. "I can do that," he says as they head out to the parking lot together. "We going out or staying in?" The question was meant to be neutral, but he finds himself hoping for another night alone with the man, as much as he likes being out in the energy of a bar.

Dean bites his lower lip and swipes his thumb under AJs shirt. "How about we go out for a few drinks and then we can go out and we can see where the evening takes us."

\------------------------------------------------

Where the evening takes them is through two bars and way too many shots on top of at least three beers each. It’s reckless and exhilarating, and by the time they stumble back to his hotel room, AJ can’t really remember why he was trying to keep this platonic for tonight. They barely manage to behave through the lobby and into the elevator, luckily it’s late enough that there’s no one to scandalize as they make it down the hallway and into AJ’s room, trying to strip each other bare while making out hungrily.

AJ grins as Dean finally gets his t-shirt off and he returns the favor, getting Dean shirtless before catching both Dean’s wrists and pinning them go the wall over his head. "You gonna let me fuck you again, pretty boy?"

Dean bites his lower lip at the forceful pin and nods, "Yeah, I’ve been thinking about the marks you left on me last time. I want more." Dean moans as he pushes his hips out to rubs his hard cock against AJ's. "Come on country boy! I wanna really feel it this time. You can do better."

AJ leans in to bite at Dean's neck and then suck a hickey over that mark. "Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart. I told you what I used to do to pretty little boys back in Japan." He rolls his hips sinuously against Dean's.

Dean moans and offers more of his neck up for AJ's ministrations. "Oh fuck. Why are you still wearing pants? Why the fuck am I still wearing pants? I've been so good the last week. Need to feel more." His words start to ramble a bit, he never knows when to shut up when he’s like this.

AJ laughs softly and licks a long stripe up Dean's throat before dropping to his knees and working Dean's jeans open. "You have been good... Think you deserve a little reward." He smirks, looking up through his lashes, shoving Dean's jeans and boxer briefs down to let him nuzzle against Dean's cock.

Dean smirks down AJ and nods, "Yes please. Oh god." He moans a he caresses AJ's cheek. "Oh country boy, you sure do have a pretty mouth." Dean teases in a mocking drawl because he can't help himself.

"I will fucking bite you, Ambrose." AJ growls in response, even though he’s smiling a little. "And not anywhere you'd like." He demonstrates with a sharp nip to Dean's inner thigh, but it doesn't stop him from returning his attention to licking around the head of Dean's cock.

Dean whimpers happily at the bite and is pleased to see the blooming bruise on his thigh. He runs his hands through AJ's hair and tugs a little on it to get him to do more

AJ hums at the tug on his hair. "You like that, sweetheart?" He murmurs, bringing his hand up to stroke the shaft as he sets to work in earnest. His tongue circling the head and adding light suction.

Dean's hips move forward a little to get more of that wet heat around his cock. "Come on. Give me more baby..." Dean whines as he tugs on AJ's hair a little more.

AJ pulls back enough to suck two fingers into his mouth, slicking them enough so he can slide them back to press against Dean's perineum and entrance. He returns his mouth to Dean's cock, taking him in deeper.

Dean cries out and struggles as tries press back onto the fingers behind him as well as the mouth on his cock. "Fuck... don't tease me please. Please please take me to bed AJ...."

AJ pulls back and smirks up at Dean, pressing the second finger in, slick and messy. "You want me to tie you up, beautiful? Use you how I want?" He purrs, "I found some ropes.... they'd look so pretty on your skin."

Dean hisses at the spit slick burn with the second finger and groans. "Oh god, yes please. Fucking yes." He moans and thrusts hips up back and forth on AJ's hand.

AJ slides his fingers out and stands, but not before yanking Dean's pants and underwear the rest of the way off so the younger man can step out of them. He crowds Dean up against the wall and kisses him hungrily again. "Get on the bed then, sweetheart. Kneel for me." He stands back and licks his lips as he watches Dean obey.

Dean nods and slowly walks backward towards the bed with a smirk. "I'm a lot bigger than you other little twinks. You up for the bigger better challenge?" Dean asks as he gets onto the bed and kneels like a good sub.

"Mmm, you sure are." AJ growls, "But I'm up for it... pretty sure I can still dead-lift you, if I need to." He stops by his bags and drags out a skein of red rope before approaching the bed. "Gonna tie your arms behind you," He murmurs lowly against Dean's neck, sliding the rope across Dean's chest and catching it against his throat briefly just to gauge the younger man’s reaction.

The sight of the rope makes Dean moan and smile happily. "It's been so long since I’ve been trussed up." The rope at his throat makes him gasp a little with excitement. "You better live up to your words."

“I always do.” AJ grins and directs Dean to face away from him. He tightens a loop around Dean's chest before catching his arms behind his back and into a loop of the rope. "You have to tell me if your arms get numb, sweetheart... we can't have the champion getting injured, right?" AJ murmurs against Dean's neck, nipping at the skin just above his previous hickey. The next knot and loop cross the opposite way, bracing the weight of Dean's arms across his shoulders.

Dean nods and replies with, "Yes Sir." As he slides into his sub space. "My safe word is Shield. I'll let you know, Sir if I need you to stop." He adds with a pleased purr.

AJ nearly growls with pleasure at the power being given to him. He finishes one last set of knots and then traces his fingers along them, and down Dean's sides. "Fuck, you look so beautiful..." He strips out of his own jeans and then turns Dean around and guides him down to kneel on the floor. "Lemme feel that beautiful mouth again." He murmurs, fingers stroking through Dean's hair.

Dean mouth falls open as AJ's hand coaxes him to be pliant. "Please give me your cock sir." Dean moans as he nuzzles AJ's hand. The ropes bite into his arms a little more and the burn is good even though he craves a plug or something inside him to keep him on edge.

AJ guides Dean's mouth to him and starts slowly, letting Dean accommodate him before he gives a slow thrust of his hips. "Damn, that's good. So fucking pretty with your mouth on me Dean." He thrusts a little harder, forcing his way into Dean's throat.

Dean moans and chokes when AJ fucks into his throat the first time but he relaxes his throat and lets him slide deeper as he thrusts in again. His world focuses down to that slide and pressure, and short gasps of air. He's pleased how the ropes keep him grounded.

AJ feels Dean relax and fucks into his mouth a few more times before he pulls back. "Fuck, you're so good baby. Wanna put something in you... You want my cock or a toy, Ambrose?"  
Dean moans and can't decide what he want more of. "Oh AJ. God, I want more." He’s babbling because he wants to just be so full. He can't decide what he wants more.

AJ delivers a quick slap to Dean's cheek and then catches Dean's chin in his hand and makes him look up. "No no no. Answer me properly, sweetheart. I asked you a question."

Dean whimpers at the slap but it only makes him harder. "Want your cock in me... please use my holes sir." Dean begs as he fully commits to his sub space.

"Good boy," AJ purrs and he can almost see the moment Dean lets go of his control. "Gonna use your mouth first," he says, low and promising. "Then once I've filled up your mouth, I'll get you ready and fill up your ass too." He guides Dean's mouth back to his cock, but let's the younger man set the pace, seeing how obedient he'll be.

Dean's eyes flutter shut as he rocks back and forth on his knees to suck AJ’s cock in deep down his throat as his tongue massages up and down the vein on the bottom of his dick and flicks over the head. He's not really sure how he's still conscious since his breathing is relocated to quick frantic gasps through his nose.

AJ groans, moaning with surprise at Dean's enthusiasm. "Nnn, fuck yeah. God, you suck cock like a pro." He slides both hands into Dean's hair. His eyes flick hungrily between the filthy stretch of Dean's lips around his cock and the lines of red rope against Dean's skin. He has to brace himself to make sure he can stay standing. "Not gonna take much more, Dean. Gonna cum right down your throat, let you taste me."

Dean nods, pleased that he can effect his Dom this way. He doubles his efforts to make AJ's thighs shake with pleasure before pulling back just enough when AJ cums to catch all of it on his tongue. He pulls off he shows off all the cum in his mouth as he rolls it around filthily before  
Swallowing and licking the mess from his lips. "Thank you Sir."

AJ smiles, eyes dark as he pulls Dean up from the floor. "So good for me, pretty boy. So perfect and beautiful." He draws Dean into a hungry kiss, letting his hands trace Dean’s arms and shoulders to help make sure the blood flow is still good. "Gonna fuck you now, sweetheart. But I'm gonna work you open til you beg for it first. I want it to feel good for you."

Dean is a little surprised by all the kissing and sweet talk but likes it. He dares to nuzzle affectionately at AJ's cheek. "Thank you sir. Please fuck me sir."

AJ nods, stroking Dean's hair. "Think you've earned that, pretty boy." He guides Dean to turns around and climb up on the bed. "I'm gonna keep you tied, and you're gonna tell me if you can't breathe." He commands firmly, he presses Dean down into the mattress, shoulders down and ass in the air.

Dean umphs as he's put face down on the bed. He wiggles his ass a little playfully at AJ too. "Please fill my ass with your cock Sir. Please fill it with cum." He moans teasingly.

"Mmm, begging already. You're pretty easy, darlin'." AJ can't resist smacking Dean's ass hard before he parts the cheeks and leans in to lick across the still-tight pucker. He teases and works Dean open with his tongue for a long while before sliding in a first lubed finger.

Dean whines and thrashes a little when AJ is slow even getting to the first finger. " Please give me more sir. Don't tease please." Dean begs as he shoves his ass closer to AJ’s face to get more of that tongue and finger in him.

Dean is more eager and vocal than anyone AJ has ever been with and he lets himself be rushed a little by the pleas, working Dean up to two fingers and then three, spreading them a little to hold him wider. "So responsive for me pretty boy... Maybe I should've made you wait instead."

"No no no, please don't stop." Dean cries out when AJ threatens to pull away and the stretch is so good. "Thank you Sir for making me feel so good." He babbles

AJ chuckles, sliding his fingers against Dean’s prostate in a few teasing strokes just to make a Dean moan. He reaches for the lube to slick himself. "I'm gonna use you for myself now, pretty boy. You stay real good for me and I'll let you cum on my cock." He pulls his fingers free and replace a them with his cock, sliding all the way in in one smooth thrust.

Dean stiffen as AJ slides into him. "Thank you for your cock Sir. Thank you for your cock..." Dean rambles before he bites down onto the bedding as hard as he can to keep from being his usually blabbering self.

AJ groans, sliding his fingers along the ropes until he can grab them to give himself leverage. He lets his pace build slowly, pulling Dean back into every thrust and adjusting his angle to hit Dean's prostate. "Keep talking, pretty boy, I like hearing you beg for my cock." He uses his free hand to give Dean's ass a firm smack, just to feel him tense.

Dean cries out loudly at the violent angle. His cock is red and dripping obscenely between his thighs. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Thank you sir for fucking me in the ass. Thank you for giving me your cock sir!" He yells as he is helpless except for riding out the pleasure and surprise of his sudden orgasm.

AJ moans as Dean tightens around him, "Fuck, Dean! Damn..." It's going to be his second orgasm of the night, so the build is a little slower. He maintains his steady thrusts, trembling a little with the effort. "Don't remember you asking permission to cum though, Ambrose." He gives Dean's ass a firm slap to feel him clench again and then gleefully thrusts on, letting his pace adjust to his own needs. "Lucky you're so good at taking my cock, or I'd have to punish you more." He gasps out, "Still might, what do you think?"

Dean whines even though he knows he shouldn’t have cum until he's told to, but he asks for permission and forgiveness both. “For the pleasure of the house, thank you for making me cum. Please forgive me for cumming before you. Please, sir." Dean begs against the sheets. The ache of the ropes and being fucked makes Dean feel like he's no longer a human. It's as if he's a tool to be used by AJ. At the moment he can't remember any other purpose.

The fervent pleas take AJ’s breath away, and it's not much longer until he cums himself, cock deep in Dean's ass and delighting in the rush of heat and pressure. He manages to loosen the knots at Dean's spine before he pulls them both over onto their sides so that he can stay inside the man for a little while longer as he softens and tries to catch his breath. "It's ok, sweetheart, you begged so pretty, I forgive you." He lets his hands stroke across Dean's chest and arms, working the ropes loose. "Fuck, you were so good, Dean."

As the ropes loosen and fall away, blood flow returns to normal with a slight shiver over through Dean's arms and chest. Dean is happy AJ wants to stay close after a scene like that. He moans and snuggles in closer to AJ. "Thank you sir." He moans happily and hides his face when he flushes slightly. "I enjoyed it a lot. Thank you AJ." He's coming back up from his sub space and returning to himself.

The lower energy and soft compliance is such a change from the teasing and attitude he is used to from Dean that it worries him a little. "Thank you, beautiful." He says softly, "It's a lot of trust you gave to me." He finally shifts his hips to slide out of Dean, ignoring the stickiness to keep the other man close as he strips the rest of the ropes away, replacing them with his arm across Dean's chest. "The way you talk…” He has to ask, finally, “Someone taught you that, didn't they, sweetheart?"

Dean's eyes slide shut in contentment. "Yeah, Ro- Roman took me to a house in LA when we had a week off once. He took his daughter to Disneyland while I was in training." Dean does his best not to sound bitter about that because Roman had spent a lot of time with him too. They had had an amazing time with really complex sessions. "It’s been worth it."

AJ frowns, not liking the idea of someone being left alone to that kind of training. "You really love it, don't you?" He says gently, a bit in awe. He doesn't say 'him' though that's obviously true too. "Must have, to learn so well." He can't exactly imagine what that kind of training would go into someone getting like Dean is. The hotel AC kicks on and AJ shivers slightly. "You wanna take a shower, darlin'?" After a moment of silence, he adds, "I'll go with you."

Dean turns around in AJ's arms and kisses AJ slow and sweet. "I like it a lot. It's huge part of me. It makes me feel calm in ways that being beat the shit out of used to but just can't anymore. I'm better fighter because of it." He kisses AJ again and smirks. "And a shower sounds great. Your cum is starting to leak out of my ass and I’m all sticky."

AJ makes a face and laughs, "Ok, ok." He takes a deep breath and pulls himself up from the bed, offering a hand back to Dean. "You need me to carry you, princess?"

Dean scoffs at the suggestion and gets up out of bed himself, using his height advantage to look down at AJ for a moment. "Do I look like a mother fucking princess?" He asks before bending over to stretch and exposing his cum dripping hole to AJ in the process of working out the kink in his lower back.

AJ flushes at the backlash from Dean and then chokes on his words as he can't help staring a little at the blatantly sexual display. "Depends what kind of story books your parents read to you, I guess." AJ growls, pulling Dean in and down to kiss him hard. "Come on, let’s get in the shower. Though I'm thinking maybe you'll never be anything but filthy."

"Damn straight country boy." Dean replies with a wink before grabbing AJ's hand and pulling him towards the bathroom to make out like teenagers. There will probably be a fuck ton of texts and messages from Roman when he gets back to his room but he can't worry about that right now because he's pretty sure he can make AJ cum a third time in the shower and that sounds like fun.

AJ let's himself be dragged, trying to see through this brash confidence to the needy wanton man that he was inside fifteen minutes ago. "You could give a man whiplash, you know, pretty boy." He growls, pressing Dean up against the shower wall under the hot stream of water and kissing him.

Dean moans, happy to get his way, and kisses back fiercely. The drunken feeling from earlier is gone, but Dean is a slut for make outs and is content to lick and nibble his way towards making AJ hard again while his large hands take a much more direct path.

AJ moans, shuddering a little at the stimulation. "Fuck, you really are a cock-hungry little slut, agent you?" He's smiling as he says it though, hands smoothing the water all over Dean's body. "Still looking to apologize for coming first?"

Dean nods with a smirk and nips at AJ's lower lip playfully. "I may break the rules but you better bet I will do my very best to make up for it." Dean purrs as he starts to pump AJ's cock. "And I’ve been told I'm very good with my hands."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fantasy. In the real world, practice safe sex. Negotiate your scenes and know your limits.  
> Characters not actors, etc.


End file.
